Maybe next time
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Germany got a hug from Italy and couldn't stop himself from having a reaction.


Authors note- Hey everyone! Lately I've been obsessed with Hetalia; it's a very funny show. Once you start to watch it, you just can seem to stop; do to that I sent almost the entire day staring at my computer screen. Sometimes life just turns out like that, who needs to see daylight anyway?

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Hetalia and also, this is yaoi so if you no like-y, you no read-y. It's really just that simple.

**Maybe Next Time**

Germany looked behind him and smiled. Italy was there (as usual) ranting about how if everyone ate pasta; the world would be a much better and happier place to live. They had just finished training; well, he had trained and Italy had really just been Italy. While Germany had run his many laps, Italy had slept peacefully in the warm summer grass.

No fights, wars or small conflicts had broken out in quite awhile and thing had been terribly peaceful for who knows how long; it was really beginning to be boring. 'If everything is so damn peaceful, then why doesn't Italy just go back to his own home and leave me alone?' He asked himself. 'Why does he feel the need to stick around me, it's not like I'm a good friend or every a tiny bit nice to him! I just don't get that guy at all...'

Germany had always wondered why Italy had first decided to attach himself to him. After they had first met, Germany had kidnapped him for god's sake! None of the less, he was definitely glad that Italy had decided to stick around with him. Life as Germany had begun to find out just recently was much easier to live when one has friends around to enjoy it with. Germany sighed; years ago he never would have even thought such a thing, 'But that definitely changed when I met Italy. He turns my entire world upside down and shakes it all around, each and every day.'

Though it had probably been for the best because before, he would have killed someone for mentioning being friends with him. Yep, that was back when he was a heartless bastard. Italy interrupted his thoughts by smashing into his back and bouncing back down to the ground. "Ow, that a hurt! Your alike running into tha brick wall! You should eat more pasta, and then you will be flimsy like a beautiful noodle!" Italy exclaimed.

'How could you even say a noodle is beautiful, it's a freaking noodle for god's sake!' Germany thought confused more now than ever before. While Germany was thinking, Italy stood back up and started talking to him once again. "You're so strong and still you train everyday! You should enjoy life and eat pasta with me way more often" Italy rambled while attaching himself onto Germany's arm with a strong grip.

Germany felt himself blush; it was really embarrassing for Italy to be just hanging off him like that. If it were anyone else, he would have had to beat them to a pulp, but this was Italy. Italy was different than the rest of the world. He was special, and the only one who really mattered to him at all. He sighed in defeat, "Fine, then let's eat pasta for dinner tonight." Germany murmured just loud enough for Italy to hear him. What he said though, no matter how quiet, sent the little Italian into a fit of joy.

"Yay, this is so exciting! Germany is gonna eat pasta with a little ol' me tonight. This is a gonna be so much fun!" Italy happily exclaimed. He let go of Germany' arm, only to grab him into a hug. With that, Germany felt his face heat up once again and to his much embarrassment, another part of his body decided it wanted to greet Italy at full attention. Germany pushed Italy backward before he could notice. 'Oh god, did this idiot really just turn me on by giving me a hug? This didn't happen, this didn't happen, oh why did this have to happen?' He thought in a deep despair.

Italy jumped back up to feet and exclaimed; I'm a gonna start cooking the pasta pour our lovely super supper!" And ran away before Germany could even give his answer. Germany's face was beet red; his erection hadn't gone down at all. He felt so shameful and embarrassed because there really was nothing that he wanted to do more than just push that small, bubbly Italian down and take him_** raw**_ and _**hard. **_Germany unconsciously rubbed his crotch while thinking about the sounds Italy would make as he was trying to get used to his size filling him up. Coming back to earth he let go of his clothed cock and slunk back to the house. 'God, was I really just about to jack myself off in plain daylight, and more importantly _outside?_' He thought with shame displayed all over his face.

When he got back to the house, Germany slunk back to his room the long way; avoiding the kitchen, where Italy would no doubt be. It was too embarrassing to face him right now, and his erection wasn't going away to make matters just a little bit worse. When he was safely inside his room, he locked the door and slumped down onto the bed. Pictures of Italy were dancing through his head as he rubbed the front of his swelled package. 'I can't believe that this is really happening, I'm really going to jerk off to him when he is no more than 15 feet away. Fuck, there is just to door between me and him!' Germany thought as a small groan fell free for his mouth. 'This is really going to happen.'

Unable to think clearly anymore, he unzipped his pants and slid himself out. It was already leaking with pre-cum. He didn't plan on lasting very long anyway; Italy would have supper done soon. 'Oh god, what look would be on Italy's face if he walked in on me like this.' He thought unable to control his moans as one after another slipped out through his lips. 'Would he want to join in?'

Pumping harder he couldn't help but imagine Italy walking in and while very embarrassed; he would continue to move himself forward until he stood directly in front of the German. Slowly, Italy would slink down to his knees and take him into his mouth. It would be fast and sloppy, but his mouth would be warm and wet and it would make him think about filling another part of the smaller man's body, which would be so much tighter.

The last thought set him off. Germany lay back on the bed. This wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. In fact, this had started happening every time that Italy came over. Germany placed his arm over his eyes and sighed deeply. Maybe one day he would tell him. That thought made him smirk; 'Maybe one day, but definitely no today.' Germany kept that smirk as he did up his pants and unlocked the door. Now, he would go see Italy in the kitchen.

Hey everyone, it's over! Please review to me, (Also I apologize if I messed up Italy's accent, it's the first time I ever wrote one) See y'all next time!


End file.
